Proof
by ShinkoshokuFox
Summary: Undertaker prooves to Grell he doesnt need anyone else. Smut. Yaoi Lemons! Yummy. First time with this couple. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Authors rambling; Hello~ Uh so yeah, this is the first time i'm writing something for this couple. They might be a little OOC but I tried my hardest OTL.**

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI. NO RIKEY? Please don't read it then :) T everyone else, enjoy~! **

A loud cackle was heard from a certain mortician's shop. Undertaker was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach as the loud giggles emitted from his person. There, in front of him stood a very baffled Grell. "I hardly think it's that funny!" He exclaimed then turned around "I hate being treated like trash! A lady is supposed to be treated with respect and honor... Not be ignored and neglected like they've been doing! I mean, I need love too! They just don't understand... One is bound to a desk while the other a little brat. I hate it..." He said, tears springing to his eyes.

Undertaker stopped his loud laughter then looked at him. He stood and stepped closer to the other male. Grell turned around and stepped away from him, intending to leave. "I'm tired of everything!" He exclaimed then went to open the door. A hand with long talons slammed it closed and a warm body leaned against Grell. He shuddered when he felt the others warm breath tickling his neck. "I'm not like them... I respect you..." He whispered and wrapped an arm around him. Grell felt the tears descend slowly down his cheeks and he pushed him off. "No. forget it." He murmured and opened the door.. Undertaker sighed and shook his head, closing the door again then grabbing his arm. "Wait.. Do you have any collections tonight?"

Grell shook his head and closed his eyes. "I just finished my shift..." He said quietly then looked up at him. Undertaker sighed and led him back. "Then stay here tonight... I don't think you should go back like this to them." He murmured quietly and opened the door. "I'll keep you company..."

Grell looked away and bit his lip. "You don't have to... The least I want is to be alone with a crazy old loon like you... But I guess your looks make up for it. " He whispered and hugged him, leaning against him. Undertaker tilted the crimson haired males face and moved his bangs to the side. Grell finally gave in and leaned closer to him. Undertaker smiled and flicked his hair back into place then led him to one of the back rooms with a bed. He opened the door and Grell stepped in slowly. Undertaker followed, going to one of the dressers and pulling out a long night shirt.

Grell grabbed it and went to one of the bathrooms. He started to take all the crimson fabric off and folding it, slipping the long shirt on. He tied his hair back into a pony tail and buttoned the shirt up. he slipped off his black slacks and was left in only the long shirt to cover his body. He stepped out and put his folded clothing on one of the chairs. He sat down on the bed and looked around to the horribly bland room. He frowned and layed back, listening for the other's presence. Undertaker walked in, in just his black pants. He had gotten rid of the robes in a place unknown to the other male. Grell stared at him, almost drooling. Undertaker sat in front of him and drew him in to an embrace. "Why don't you give up on them? You have me... Am I not good enough?" Grell blushed and looked away. "Because I want to see if they would love me one last time. You're not jealous?"

"Of course not dear... I know you're mine. No matter how much they may get to like you I'll always keep you in my hold. " He whispered and kissed him, Grell immediately kissed back, happiness swelling in his chest. "Are you sure you're n-mmm.." He was stopped as he was kissed again, a hand in his crimson tresses. Grell scooted closer, his hands going to Undertaker's chest. He pulled back and looked into his eyes. Undertaker had lifted his bangs and clipped them back with a pin and was now staring back into his dual colored eyes. He had tilted his head so the light caught them and they almost glowed. Grell could feel the blush increase and closed his eyes, shuddering. "I'm very sure... I've loved you for a very long time... From the day I met you I've always seen you as the most beautiful lady I had ever laid eyes on."

Grell's smirked and opened his eyes. "Why you never said anything sooner is besides me." He asked quietly. Undertaker stroked his cheek and smiled sadly. "You always were so transfixed with William and Sebastian I thought that an old man like me would never had a chance..."

Grell shook his head and smiled. "You always had a chance in my heart and now you own it~"

Undertaker stroked his hair and smiled, kissing his hand.

Grell smirked again, his shark like teeth gleaming in the light. "On the contrary... If I would have known you to be this handsome I would have jumped at the chance to be with you."

Undertaker grinned and winked then got up "I'm gonna shower... Want to come with me or would you rather stay behind?"

He nodded and layed back down "I'm gonna pass... I'm kinda sleepy you see..." He said quietly and shifted to the side. "Understood." Said the other male and went to the bathroom. He squealed and squeezed the pillow tightly. The thoughts in his mind were straying to nastier, dirtier places, imagining things he read in his romance novels. He composed himself then went to the mirror and looked himself over. But yet he looked beautiful as always so there wasn't really any need in his mind. He untied the silk ribbon and let his red tresses waterfall down his shoulders and he ran gentle fingers through them. He fixed his mascara and licked his lips. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of the shirt.

Undertaker turned the water on and let the water slowly run down his lean body. He had his usual smile on but his eyes had an actually happier glint to them. Behind that was a more lustful, predatory glint. Somehow both men had the same thoughts.

Grell grabbed a rose from one of the bouquets in the living room. He then thought about it and grabbed another. He went back to the room and ripped one of them, leaving a little path of them from the other males bathroom to the bed room and to the bed where he was waiting, the other rose in his hair.

Undertaker wrapped a towel around his waist and he opened the door, a low chuckle rising from his chest. He watched the path of soft roses and started to follow it, his hair still dripping a little. He pushed his bangs out of the way and thoughts of what could be waiting for him raced through his head and his eyes lowered with lust. He opened the door and found the other man laying with his red hair draped over his shoulder and shirt opened in the top and milky thighs crossed. Undertaker almost drooled at the delicious sight, his eyes glinting under the light. Grell smirked, uncrossed his legs and sauntered over, in almost practiced, sensual steps. He smiled and hugged him, hand lacing through his moist hair as he leaned forward slowly. Undertaker stayed still, looking at him, then taking his hands and slamming him to the wall.

Grell let out a surprised gasp and closed his eyes tightly, a blush coloring his cheeks. He pressed his forehead against the wall as felt the beginnings of an arousal on his thigh, a hot mouth on his neck, sucking and nibbling at the expanse of skin there. He let out a little moan and closed his eyes tightly. "Is this what you wanted? What you were asking for when you made that path, Princess?" He whispered against the heated skin.

Grell moaned in response then let out a shaky breath. "Y-yes... I... I want to be yours... Completely. I want you to devour me and make me yours... Like you do every time..." He said and leaned back against him. Undertaker felt a smile tugging at his lips and he kissed up to his ear. "Then that wish will be granted, m' lady." He whispered and turned him around. Grell looked up at him and wrapped his arms around him as Undertaker leaned forward to kiss him.

Undertaker slowly trailed his black talons down the shivering males back as their lips locked, tongues quickly darting out to meet in a heated exchange. Grell pressed closer and let him take dominance of the kiss, fingers tangling themselves in the moist silver hair. Undertaker pressed Grell's back against the wall again, lifting his legs by his thighs. Grell quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed their chests together. The taller male carried him to the bed and layed him down, quickly working on the buttons of the night shirt. Grell pulled back for breath then looked down at the working hands. He let his gaze travel down to the towel hanging loosely on Undertaker's waist and started to reach for it. Undertaker pinned both his hands with one of his own and opted for ripping the shirt open, buttons scattering on the wood floor. Grell blushed more as his chest was exposed, wiggling and trying to get his hands free.

Undertaker leaned down to lick down his chest and nibbled on his collar bone. He reached the two rosy buds on the others chest and flicked his tongue on one, watching as it quickly became erect. Grell let out a whimper and he shuddered. "N-n.. S-such a naughty knight. Doing such lewd things to his P-princess..."

Undertaker shook his head and took his hand, kissing it. "My queen, I'm doing this because you asked me to claim you. I'm going very slow considering I could have just taken you at the wall..." He smiled and winked. Grell blushed and whimpered. He kissed him again and closed his eyes. Undertaker licked down his neck again, nipping along the way down.

Grell started to tremble, squirming more, trying to get his hands loose to get in the mane of silver tresses. Undertaker kept licking down as he nipped, leaving small bite marks. Grell moaned and his eyes scrunched closed. "Dominate me... Make me feel completely yours... That's all I ask for and I want..." Undertaker smirked and bit his neck, eyes gleaming.

Grell moaned loudly and shuddered. "Y-yes... Like that..." He whispered and held onto his hair. He hadn't even noticed when the other male had let him go but that no longer mattered. His mind was clouded with lust as he arched into his lovers touch. Undertaker licked at the spot and then went down, trailing ghost-like kisses down his chest down to his nipple, where he sucked hard on it, his hands trailing down to get rid of the lacy crimson underwear. Grell's member was already standing at full attention when he tugged the fabric down and teased the tip with his thumb. Grell moaned and arched his back higher at the multiple feelings assaulting his body. Undertaker trailed lower, his tongue dipping into the navel of the other male. Grell moaned again and his grip tightened in his hair.

Undertaker smirked and went lower, capturing the head of the others manhood in his mouth and sucking a little. Grell moaned louder at the slow torture that he was receiving. "H-hurry up..." He said breathlessly. Undertaker leaned up and rose an eyebrow. "Are you telling your master what to do?"

Grell opened his eyes and then smirked. He leaned up and captured the others lips. "Yes... I'm being a bad boy... Maybe you should punish me for being so naughty~ But my knight i will remember this later. This princess doesn't let herself be enslaved so easily without something in return." He gave him a sultry smile then flipped over on shaky limbs, his backside in the air, wiggling. Undertaker smirked and brought a hand up then quickly back down, a slap loudly resonating through the room followed by a sharp cry of pleasure.

Undertaker did it again and Grell all but drooled at the feeling of his masochistic pleasures. He rolled his hips up as the other male brought his hand down. He moaned loudly and felt saliva run down his chin, a blush that could rival with his crimson hair coloring his cheeks. Undertaker smirked and trailed his nails down the back in front of him. Grell shuddered again and moaned "Aaaaah~ Mooooore please!"

Undertaker complied by biting at his shoulder. Grell moaned and rocked back against him. Undertaker groaned and ground forward when he ground back, meeting every roll of his hips. Grell looked up at him with lust slitted eyes while he reached for the towel on his waist. He snapped it off and threw it to the side, both of them completely nude now. Undertaker leaned back and looked down at him. Grell turned on his back again and he took in the sight of the retiree. He drooled now as he licked his lips at the sensual sight.

Undertaker wasn't very built but he was lean and had muscle to him that were usually hidden under the robes. His hair had been tied back and his bangs were to the side, accentuating his handsome face. The scars gave him an almost dangerous look hat Grell loved.

Undertaker was devouring the image in front him slowly in his mind. Grell was splayed out on the bed, long crimson tresses all around him as his almost glowing naked body layed there submissively. He licked his lips as he leaned forward and licked the head of his member. Grell put a hand into his hair and moaned. Undertaker took him in and started to bob his head around him. Grell moaned louder, his teeth clenching. Undertaker stopped and licked the slit where precum was gathering. He flicked his tongue over it then licked down. Grell's hips thrust up and Undertaker held them down, talons digging into his hips. He stopped and went lower to a puckered entrance, licking to loosen it up then slipping his tongue inside. "N-noo... H-haaah... n-not there!" He moaned and panted out, blushing more. Undertaker wiggled his tongue then slid a finger in, his wet muscle sliding out. He added another finger and slowly started to spread them.

Grell shuddered and spread his legs more, his hands gripping the pillow above him tightly. Undertaker stroked himself at the sight of him. When a third finger was added his moans increased at the wonderful pain and pleasure mixed together. He gasped, dual eyes clouding more with lust.

Undertaker smirked and leaned down. "Tell your master what you want."

Grell stared into his emerald eyes before closing his own. "Your... c...ck..." He said quietly.

Undertaker smirked more. "Pardon, princess? It seems I didn't hear you."

"Y-your cock...!"

Undertaker nodded and smiled. "Good job baby~"

Grell shuddered and gasped when he was suddenly turned back onto his hands and knees. Undertaker rubbed the tip of his member on his entrance. He pushed in slowly and he felt Grell's body tremble. He groaned at the tight heat and pushed in all the way with a thrust. They both panted as they waited for each other. "Can y-you move? Now?"

Undertaker nodded and started thrusting slowly at first then slowly building up in speed. Grell rocked back against him, his hands clutching at the sheets tightly. "You're so tight... Every time..." Undertaker said and groaned again. Grell sat up and pressed his back against Undertaker's chest. Undertaker thrust up into him, holding his hips close. Their bodies molded together perfectly, like they were meant to be together. Grell slung his arms back to wrap them around Undertaker's neck. He looked at the mirror on the dresser in front of the bed. He smirked at their reflection. "What a sexy sight... Look~ I can see every time you thrust up into me, my knight~" He said and moaned, biting his lip. Undertaker didn't respond, nipping and kissing his shoulder.

Grell watched as he made the path, only sometimes making small love marks. He looked at his body as he bounced slightly from the powerful thrust. Undertaker pushed him down again and thrust harder, also speeding up, the bed creaking loudly in protest. Grell kept watching, moans and none sense jargon flowing from his mouth. He reached for the others hand and grabbed it, then bringing it down quickly to his arse. He moaned when the other male started slapping it just like he wanted.

Undertaker smiled at the sight under him, feeling the low feeling in his navel growing more and more with every thrust and moan the man under him let out. He sped up, the bed creaking louder. Grell m  
Jun 15th

Grell moaned again and arched his back. "I'm close, my knight! Soooo close~ Fuck me mooore~ Make me cuuum~"

Undertaker went at full speed and thrust as hard as he could, reaching down to stroke him in time with his thrust. Grell squirmed and arched his back more before he let out a loud moan, calling out the others name as his release arrived, white clouding his vision. Undertaker moaned loudly when he tightened around him and also came. They rode out their orgasm then slumped on the bed, a heap of Crimson and Silver. Grell kissed him as they tried to catch their breath.

Undertaker caught his breath and hugged him closer. Grell closed his eyes and drifted off, their bodies still glowing from the slick sheen of sweat on their bodies. He smiled and closed his eyes again, also drifting off.


End file.
